


无赖四十

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖四十

四十

“妈。”

赖于声从房间里走出来，叫了一声魏箐，楼下音乐舒缓悠长，不时有书页翻过和人踏在木地板上的声音，他扶着扶手往一楼探了探头。

丹麦一二月的下午虽然还是零下但是阳光灿烂，他透过二层楼梯的窗户往外面看了一眼，阳光照得雪非常刺眼，但是竟然觉得身上暖和了些。

“嗨！下午好！”伦敦腔调的英语在一楼的楼梯口传到赖于声耳朵里，他扭过头，Lucas冲他打了个招呼。

赖于声点了下头，从窗台那里慢慢往下走，这个英国男人来这里旅游的时候注意到了他的这家书店，这两个月每隔一段时间都会买两本书，是一个很热情温柔的alpha，有时还会和他在桌台聊天。

“你发情期结束了吗？”

“嗯。”为了不影响来这里买书看书的客人，每回发情他都会躲在二楼角落的房间里等着发情结束。

Lucas挑了下眉，说：“我看你状态还不是很好，你其实应该叫你的alpha帮你的。”他指了一下自己的脖子，示意omega的那块已经被标记的腺体。

赖于声回了句谢谢，反射性的也摸了一下自己后颈的那处疤痕，Lucas见他似乎没有聊天的意图，挥了挥手里的书就告别了。

他没有祛除那处标记，出于什么心情他也无法解释，魏箐在这一年的时间里和他聊过两次，他总说自己还没有准备好，两个人索性也就不谈这件事情了。

已经被标记的omega在发情期的时候最少也是离不开alpha的费洛蒙的，去年在法国的庄园的时候赖宗宪给赖于声的折磨让魏箐废了好一番力气才把儿子给调理好，不发情的时候和常人无异，可是一旦到发情的时候，除了对alpha费洛蒙的渴望和性-欲上的需求，赖于声变得畏冷惧光，什么人都不能靠近，只能一个人待在屋子里等着发情期结束。

所以对于赖于声来说发情期并不好熬，独自一人在房间的时候他甚至有回国找那个alpha的念头，性-欲只增不减，他只能靠自-慰来减轻痛苦，直到后来全身脱力，躺在床上控制不了的颤抖。

后来的一次偶然，他发现丹麦的一种叫阿瓜维特的烈酒和哥哥的费洛蒙的香气有些想象，香料和香草香味混合酒精挥发的气味冲进鼻腔，和那人不容反抗的侵-略性如出一辙。虽然烈酒的香味到底是比不上alpha的费洛蒙，但是对于他来说还是有些作用，只不过他在发情期时清醒的次数和时长更少了，一直昏昏沉沉的被酒精麻醉，一个星期的过得似乎还快些。

魏箐有些不同意赖于声这样的解决办法，她害怕儿子酗酒成瘾，严格的管控过一段时间，可是每当儿子发情期时痛不欲生的样子，她都不忍心攥紧手里的那瓶酒，最后还是会妥协。

虽然一个月只有那么一个多星期的时间时浸在酒精里的，但是高浓度的烈酒还是对赖于声的身体有了些影响，在离开哥哥的第十一个月的时候，赖于声突然有一天腹痛难忍，医生说他不能再过度饮酒了，发情期的omega十分脆弱，身体不能承受这么高浓度的酒精，再继续下去的话可能以后不会再有生育的可能。

这本来就是自己的选择，赖于声谁都怨不了，只好放弃了烈酒，在实在忍不住的时候叫魏箐拿来给他闻两下，每当这个时候他就会像是一个吸毒的瘾君子一样，抱着酒瓶不肯撒手，有一次在一楼选书时的Lucas碰巧听见了魏箐的求救，上楼帮忙把赖于声手里的酒瓶给抢了回去。

赖于声甩了下脑袋，他觉得腿还是轻飘飘的，过度的宣泄性-欲让他有些虚弱，他闭着眼捏了一下鼻根，听见了魏箐叫他的名字。  
魏箐端着一杯刚泡好的咖啡递了过来，问：“怎么样？”

“应该好了。”赖于声接过杯子抿了一口，这一个多星期他都没有怎么吃饭，偶尔清醒的时候会自己给自己打一针营养针，温热苦涩的味道从舌尖蔓延到舌根，有种真实存在这个世界的感觉。

“有食欲吗？晚上想吃什么？”

赖于声摇摇头，看见了门边堆放的几捧鲜花，现在的丹麦并不是花开的气候，鲜花在这里十分的昂贵，虽然他不缺买花的钱，但是他和魏箐都没有这样的情调。他走过去弯下腰揉了两下花瓣，问：“这是你买的？”

“送的，Lucas送的。”

“他送花做什么？”

“你不懂他的意思？”魏箐也走了过来，把地上的那几捧包装精美的花抱在怀里，有的是今天刚送来的，有的是前两天的，已经不是很新鲜了。

赖于声摇摇头，又笑着点点头，说：“得了吧，我这后面的标记他又不是不知道。”

“标记可以祛除，知道也可以争取啊。你手里的咖啡还是他送的呢。”魏箐有些生气，她不知道儿子在固执什么，既然千辛万苦从赖宗宪的手里逃出来，那不就应该彻底的告别吗？留着这一块标记，反而对自己的身体只有害而无利。

赖于声看了一眼手里的咖啡，因为混入了牛奶而变成泥土类似的颜色，他皱了下眉，把杯子放在了身边的桌台上。

他来这里已经一年一个多月了，刚到这里的时候周围的人都对他这个定居在这里的身边没有alpha的亚洲omega感到好奇，因为都是些友好的人，时间一久了也就慢慢熟悉起来，虽然他没有刻意隐瞒自己被标记的腺体，但是偶尔他还是会收到一些莫名其妙的小礼物，他没有重新认识alpha的想法，因为他总是觉得全天下的alpha都像那个哥哥一般霸道无理，想到这他就对alpha失去了兴趣。

虽然那个Lucas很温柔，好像和他对alpha的定义有所不同，他还是只有当朋友的想法，没有任何想深入了解的念头。

魏箐见儿子把咖啡杯放下了，翻了一个白眼把怀里的花抱到了门外，外面寒冷且有厚厚的积雪，不出两个小时那些花就会被全部冻死，没办法，它们并没有找到那个能接受他们的人。

“还有！”魏箐进门后拉住了儿子的胳膊，从兜里掏出来了一张纸条塞进了赖于声手里，说：“给你的。”

赖于声把纸条展开，里面是一串数字，数字的尾端写了“佑声”两个字。

……

‘下个星期六津门大道203号五楼。只能佑声一个人来。’

这是赖佑声收到的第二条来自陌生人的消息，显然第二句话并不是给他看的，而是给赖宗宪的提醒，时隔一年两个月，赖佑声已经六岁了，终于和妈妈有了联系。

他第一次收到这个短信的时候也有第二句，可是他爸爸没有同他做任何商量，立马就带着他和另外两个人去了指定的地点，那里并没有任何妈妈的踪影，他当时恨不得咬穿爸爸的胳膊，他失去了和妈妈见面的机会，爸爸给人吓跑了。

他哭了好久，晚上的时候不能入眠，可也只能等待祈祷着短信再次发过来，这一次发过来离上次有将近一个月。

手机号码和上次的不一样了，地点也是更加的隐秘难找，津门大道在城南，那里是政府新划的新区，还没有完全开发。

他再三的和爸爸商量，甚至抓着他的胳膊求他不要再派人过去找妈妈了，在那时又发来了一条短信，又是新的号码，说如果再有其他人来，他就再也不见佑声了。

赖宗宪舍不得，两个他都舍不得，上次的错误已经让儿子失去了见妈妈的机会，孩子总是无辜的，可是他也想见阿囡，这一年多的想念深入骨髓，每个月靠近发情日期的时候他作为alpha总是会本能的焦虑，他不知道他的omega在哪里，过得好不好，或者到底还是不是他的omega。

他决定遵从儿子的意愿，不派人和儿子一起，弟弟虽然已经回国，可是却把自己的踪影擦得干干净净，不断更新的手机号和新的身份让赖宗宪无法真正确定弟弟的真实位置，他甚至瞒着儿子已经开始了搜查，可是一无所获。

到了见面的那一天，赖佑声早早的从床上爬起来，奶娘还没有做好早餐人就开始在旁边转悠着催促，奶娘怕油滴滴在小孩子身上轰人走，结果小孩子等不及，直接说自己不吃了，赖宗宪在旁边黑着脸，小孩走到家长身边，有点得意又有点害怕，拍了拍他爸的手臂，说你以后也会见到的。

赖宗宪脸更黑了，以后是什么时候？等他七老八十等弟弟来给自己收尸的时候吗？他摇摇头，想张嘴说什么，被奶娘叫小孩子吃饭的声音给打断了。

吃完饭，赖佑声被家里的司机送到了地铁站，自己一个人坐地铁去短信指定的那个地址，他坐地铁的次数不多，差点走进往反方向去的那条线，人群推推搡搡，他一个小孩子，攥着地铁里的扶手摇摇晃晃，他是被赖宗宪娇惯的孩子，平常哪里会在这种人多的地方挤来挤去，但是他不觉得委屈，反而很兴奋很开心。

津门大道203号是新建的写字楼，内部还在装修，赖佑声走了进去，在里面忙着装修的工人都侧脸看他，他有些害怕，还是硬着头皮去坐电梯。

五楼很空旷，还是灰色的水泥墙，地下是嗡嗡的钻木的声音，赖佑声环顾四周，初春的风从没关好的窗口吹进来刮在脸上还是有些疼。

“佑声。”

声音在空旷的场地里有些飘渺，赖佑声转过身，那个让他魂牵梦绕的人斜倚着墙壁，面上什么表情他看不清楚，只知道水珠塞满了他的眼睛。


End file.
